


Under the Same Sky

by tanakareichan1122



Series: A Love to Last Forever [2]
Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Fantastics from Exile Tribe (Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakareichan1122/pseuds/tanakareichan1122
Summary: Another lifetime has been given to Itsuki and Hokuto. Another lifetime to continue their love for each other. Another lifetime to create more memories.Another lifetime to prove that their love will never end.
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto
Series: A Love to Last Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694698
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"I want to spend my next lifetime with you, Itsuki." A sweet smile formed on his lips while whispering those words to the man he loves the most. With his husband's arms around him, he felt so loved and secured, wanting this moment to last forever.

"I will find you in our next lifetime and will make you mine once again." He felt a soft kiss on his forehead and this made him nod his head lightly, closing his eyes after.

"I love you forever, Icchan." He mumbled as his body doesn't feel anything already, knowing that it is his last moment with the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hoku-chan!" He turned his head and saw his friends waving at him. He waved his hand as well while smiling at them.

"We are late!" They started to run as fast as they can. Who will want to get scolded by the mighty Naoto-sensei, anyways?

"Hora! Go to your rooms now!" They ran faster when they already arrived at the school entrance since the disciplinary teacher is holding a stick to chase them once the bell started to ring.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Naoto-sensei!" They greeted him with sheepish smiles while running towards their shoe lockers to quickly changed their outside shoes to indoor shoes.

"Yatta! Sensei is not here yet." The group went to their respective desks as the whole class is noisy since the first subject teacher is not yet arriving.

Hokuto sat down on his seat and placed his bag at the side of his desk. He took his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his sweat off since he is not always used to running that fast. He even almost tumbled down while they were running earlier. He may be a member of basketball club but he is mostly into shooting.

"Hoku-chan, Likiya-san challenged us to a basketball match again. Will you be free later?" Takahide, one of his friends and also a classmate asked him.

"Un. At the usual place?" He asked and Takahide nodded.

"The losing team will need to treat the winning team to a fastfood restaurant. We need to win later." Makoto, who is also his friend suddenly said.

Takahide, Makoto, Shogo and Kazuma are his friends but also his classmates while Likiya is from the other section with Kenta, Rui, Zin and Riku as his circle of friends. Their remaining friends who are Yamasho, Shohei, Kaisei, Takuma and Ryu are included in the third section. They usually hang around the abandoned basketball court near the park. They are already sophomores and one more year, they will be able to graduate from high school.

"Go back to your seats now." At last, their homeroom teacher, Tetsuya-sensei already arrived but a tall figure followed him and stood in front of the class.

The class quickly went back to their proper seats and waited for their homeroom teacher's announcement. Tetsuya-sensei wrote the new student's name on the board.

Fujiwara Itsuki. That is the new student's name. Hokuto looked around and realized that the remaining vacant desk is besides his. Maybe he can drag the new student to his circle of friends later.

"Introduce yourself to them, Fujiwara-kun." Tetsuya-sensei smiled at the new student and he nodded his head slowly.

"Hajimemashite. I'm Fujiwara Itsuki. You can just call me Itsuki. I'm from Fukuoka. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." He bowed his head but didn't even smile at them. Hokuto can even see that he is a shy one.

"Fujiwara-kun, you can have your seat besides Yoshino-kun." Tetsuya-sensei pointed the vacant desk besides Hokuto and Itsuki nodded before going to his new desk.

"I'm Hokuto. You can just call me Hoku-chan." He smiled at Itsuki when he already took his seat but he just bowed his head at him.

"Let's have the attendance first." Tetsuya-sensei said and he started to do the roll call.

* * *

"Itsuki-kun! Do you know how to play basketball?" Aside from Hokuto, Shogo is one of the firsts to approach Itsuki. With his usual bright smile, he is everyone's friend but the closest ones to him is his circle of friends with Hokuto.

"I know but I'm not that good." Itsuki timidly answered while taking his wallet from his bag since it is break time.

"Hoku-chan's team will have a basketball match later. Do you want to watch with us?" Shogo asked once again but Itsuki shook his head and stood up to go to the cafeteria.

"Hoku-chan, try to talk to him." Takahide said and they pushed him out of the room.

"Chotto!" He furrowed his brows at his friends' antics but then, he followed Itsuki to the cafeteria.

"Itsuki-kun!" He called the taller and ran towards him. Itsuki stopped from walking and turned around just to stare at him.

"I'm sorry for earlier. My friends are just like that but they are kind and fun to be with. You can join us later. We will introduce you to our friends from other sections." He said but it took him seconds before he can finally make Itsuki nod his head.

"That's good, then! Let's go to the cafeteria now." He smiled widely and started walking again. They passed by the second section's room and he heard Riku calling him.

"Hoku-chan!" Riku who have a muscular body but with soft voice called him with a smile.

"Riku-san, we will win the match later." He chuckled and then, Riku noticed the tall guy besides him.

"New classmate?" Riku asked and he nodded his head.

"His name is Itsuki. I'll introduce him later. We will see you later after class." He waved his hand at Riku but then, when he is about to run since the break time is almost done, Itsuki stopped from walking.

"Doushitano?" He asked while holding his arm. He found him shy but it is getting weird already.

"You don't remember me?" Itsuki suddenly asked while staring at him seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tags will be added every chapter since there will be more characters.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean by that?" He furrowed his brows at Itsuki's question. Itsuki slowly shook his head and let out a deep sigh, turning around to go back to the room already.

"Itsuki-kun, have we met before? I don't remember." He relaxed his brows and followed him since he is puzzled with what Itsuki asked.

"It is not important. It was a long time ago already, so it is acceptable that you forgot about it." Itsuki said as they arrived back to the room.

"I'm sorry if I forgot about it but we can make new memories that we can't forget. I'm your friend, desho?" He smiled at him and Itsuki just nodded his head.

* * *

"Hoku-nii!" A freshman named Sota ran towards Hokuto with a smile. With his new friends, Keito and Yusei, they went to his brother's classroom first before going to the school garden to have lunch.

"Here's your bento. Don't forget it next time or else, you have nothing to eat for lunch." Hokuto gave the bento to Sota and he nodded his head many times, relieved that he has a brother like Hokuto.

"I will go home late today. Tell it later to Ryota-nii." Hokuto said and this made Sota pout. He knows that his brother loves to play basketball but if he will go home late, he will get scolded by their older brother, Ryota.

"Ryota-nii will scold you later, Hoku-nii!" He reminded him but Hokuto just waved his hand as he is going to the rooftop to have lunch with his friends.

* * *

"Where is Itsuki?" Hokuto asked when he arrived at the rooftop but didn't see Itsuki around.

"He said he will buy lunch but until now, he is not yet coming back." Kazuma said while sitting besides Makoto. They are already having their lunch when he arrived.

"Did you two fight?" Takahide asked but he shook his head.

"I will look for him." He suddenly said and then, he ran out of the rooftop, still carrying his bento around.

After some minutes, he saw Itsuki eating alone at the cafeteria. Some students noticed him and talking about him since he is wearing a different uniform.

"Itsuki-kun." He quickly approached him while panting heavily. He placed down his bento on the table and sat on the vacant sear across him.

"They are waiting for you. We are waiting for you at the rooftop." He said but he caught Itsuki staring at his hand. He looked at his hand to see if there is wound or anything else but he found nothing.

"Doushitano?" He asked but Itsuki just shook his head. He furrowed his brows once more as Itsuki's action are already pissing him.

He is trying to be friendlier but in some way, his actions are getting on his nerves. It looks like he is just forcing himself to Itsuki when in fact, he wants to be friends with him. He heaved a deep sigh and calmed himself down.

"Itsuki-kun, are you mad at me or you don't want to friends with us?" He asked while opening his bento. He is a slow eater, so he needs to start eating already.

"I'm not mad. I want to be friends with you and others. I'm sorry for acting like this. I'm still adjusting with the environment." Itsuki said while eating the food he bought a while ago.

"I thought you are mad at me or I did something that offended you. Don't worry. You will get used with the environment here soon. I will tour you around the campus tomorrow." He smiled and felt relieved that Itsuki is not mad at him.

"You said that you have friends from other sections." He smiled wider when Itsuki started to talk more.

"Hai. We usually play basketball at the park. I met them last year when I was playing basketball alone at the abandoned court." He said and he started to eat. He noticed that Itsuki is getting talkative when he is comfortable with the person already.

"All of them are playing basketball?" Itsuki asked but he shook his head.

"Some of them plays soccer instead but most of them are good at dancing. Remember Riku-san? The one who called me earlier during break time." Itsuki nodded and he munched his food first before talking.

"He is good at singing. Kazuma is also good at singing and he also dances. And then, Kenta-san also sings but he is better in dancing. He is childhood friends with Rui-san. You will meet them all later." He said with a smile. He noticed that Itsuki is listening to him attentively, so he continued on telling him who will he meet later.

* * *

On the other side, Itsuki is stucked with the memories of their past. Learning that Hokuto, his husband from the past lifetime and the love of his life lost all of his memories but reincarnated, he can't help but to feel sad.

Everyone around him is having a new life but here he is, stucked with his past life. He knows Riku. He also know Kazuma. He is now in modern age. He can't stay stucked with his past but also, he can't force himself to Hokuto or else, he will avoid him.

"I guess, Mars is the only one who remembers me." He muttered to himself when he went to the cafeteria to buy food for lunch.

When Hokuto came to join him for lunch, he can't help but to stare at his hand where he wore the ring he bought for their wedding last lifetime. Now, he is not even wearing anything that will make him remind of the past.

When Hokuto mentioned Riku's name, he can't help but to feel jealous. Riku is once his rival to Hokuto's love. He is good at hiding his feelings, maybe he can do it once again in this lifetime.

Indeed, his current life is so different from his past life during Edo Period. Within the past years he spent with his new family, he learned on how to deal with everything. The new things that he is having now makes him feel overwhelmed. Everything is easier to use or to do already. Before, there is no transportation but now, there are buses, cars, trains, even airplanes and helicopters. Also, the food before are bland. It is either salty or sweet or bitter. But now, every food is delicious. Even the drinks he is seeing around.

"Itsuki-kun, let's go now. It's almost time." Hokuto said and he just nodded his head. He waited for Hokuto to finish his lunch. That is one of the sides that he misses the most about Hokuto; Hokuto being a slow eater.

After class, he just followed Hokuto and his new friends to the park. He knows the park but he didn't know that Hokuto is always there to play basketball. When they arrived at the abandoned basketball court, a bunch of students with the same school uniform approached them.

"This is Itsuki. He is our new classmate and friend." Hokuto introduced him to everyone and as expected, they are all close to Hokuto. He smiled timidly at them and bowed his head.

"Are? It is the first time we see you smile." Hokuto pointed while chuckling. He can't help but to smile widely after that. Indeed, only Hokuto can make him smile like that.

Shortly, the basketball match began. The match became intense since the losing team will treat the winning team to a fastfood restaurant. He saw how skilled Hokuto is when it comes to basketball but the other team is also skilled. At the end, Hokuto's team lost. It is not the first time that they lost but he knows that Hokuto hates losing.

"Hoku-nii!" He turned his head around and saw a student, also wearing the same school uniform as theirs.

"Sota, what are you doing here?" Hokuto asked after drinking some water from the water fountain.

He noticed the two other students and he can't help but to feel amused. His cousin from past lifetime, Yusei is friends with this kid named Sota.

"Ryota-nii said that you should go home early. You should check the messages that Ryota-nii sent." Sota furrowed his brows while talking to Hokuto.

"Sota-kun, I will make sure that Hoku-chan will go home early today. Leave it to me." Riku smiled widely with his arm around Hokuto's shoulders.

"Ryota-nii will scold him if he will be late later, Riku-nii." He observed them all until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sota is Hoku-chan's brother. He is the youngest among them three. The eldest is Ryota-san." Kazuma said as they are watching them talk.

"Ryota-san?" He asked and Kazuma nodded.

"Ryota-san is already a senior. He is our schoolmate. The three of them are all adopted, that is why they all have different last names. Ryota-san is using Katayose as last name while Sota is using Nakajima." He nodded his head when he heard those. Even in this lifetime, Hokuto is still adopted but it is a good thing that he has a good family.

"Souka. But he is happy with his family?" He asked and Kazuma smiled before nodding.

"They are treating each other like they are all blood-related." Shogo is just besides him. He is staring at Hokuto when the two noticed how he stare at their friend.

"Do you know Hoku-chan's favorite food?" Shogo suddenly asked.

"Ramen. He loves ramen." The two blinked their eyes when they heard his answer.

"How did you know?" Kazuma asked and they felt weird that he already knows Hokuto's favorites.

"He told me earlier." He casually said as he already know what the two are thinking. He can't just tell them that he is Hokuto's husband last lifetime. No one will believe him if he say it though.


	4. Chapter 4

After Sota and his new friends leave, they decided to go for food delivery instead of going to the fastfood restaurant. Makoto, who is always into technology is the one who ordered online.  
  
"We will only treat Likiya-san's team and not the others." Hokuto said while smiling playfully. The losing team started to collect the payments of the ones who did not play.  
  
"What did you order?" He asked Itsuki while counting the money on his hands.  
  
"Just burger and cola." He took his wallet from his pocket and added some money on his hand. He didn't bother to ask Itsuki about his payment for the food and drinks.  
  
"Here's my payment." Itsuki said but he shook his head and smiled.  
  
"I'll treat you this time." He chuckled and then, he went back to Kazuma and Makoto to add up all the money they got.  
  
When he looked around, he saw Itsuki already talking to others. He smiled widely that he is already friends with them. The deliveryman arrived shortly. They immediately approached the deliveryman and got their orders, paying for it as well.  
  
Time flies fast and it is almost sunset. Riku reminded him that he needs to go home early. Early means before six and it is almost six already. He grabbed his bag and waved goodbye to them.  
  
"Yabai. I'll go now! Jaa na!" He smiled widely while running. His house is only a few minutes walk from the park but since his brothers are expecting him to go home early, he needs to run already.  
  
The usual ten minutes of walk because three minutes of run. He quickly went inside home and took his shoes off before running to the kitchen to hug his older brother.  
  
"Ryota-nii!" He chuckled lightly and snuggled him as Ryota is currently washing the ingredients he will use for the dinner.  
  
"Hokuto! Take a shower first! You stinks again!" He snuggled more to him and rubbed his sweating head against Ryota's shirt.  
  
"I have a new classmate. His name is Itsuki." Ryota suddenly stopped from moving when he heard that. He noticed this, so he looked at his brother.  
  
"What is his full name?" Ryota asked and continued on washing the vegetables.  
  
"Fujiwara Itsuki. Do you know him?" He asked but Ryota shook his head. He turned his head and smiled at him.  
  
"I just heard his name from one of my classmates. So, he is the transfer student that they are talking about." He finally released Ryota from his hug and nodded.  
  
"But he is not talkative, Ryota-nii. Maybe I can make him talk more." He opened the fridge and got a bottled water. He twisted the cap and drank some.  
  
"Maybe you should invite him here sometimes. He is your friend, desho? You already brought your friends here and since he is a new one, you will be able to know him more." Ryota suggested and he agreed with it.  
  
"I'll invite him next time. I'll invite the others, too. It's been a while since they went here. I will take a shower for now, Ryota-nii." He smiled and left the bottled water on the table to go to his room.  
  
In this family, the three of them only have a mother. They don't have a father. Their foster mother who became their legal mother after some months is single and doesn't want to get married but want to have children. Their mother adopted Ryota first and then, him and the last one is Sota. Their mother adopted him when he was four but their mother did not hide the truth that they are all adopted.  
  
For them, it is not important if they are adopted or not. The important thing for them is they have a family that they can all home. He is thankful that he has a family. Since then, he didn't bother to look for his biological parents. He is already contented with his family he has now.  
  
"Ryota-nii! Hoku-nii! Okaa-san is here already!" Sota called for them and since he is still taking a shower, he barely heard Sota.  
  
"Okaerinasai!" Ryota quickly went to the living room to greet their mother but his smile disappeared when he saw their mother with a man.  
  
"Okaa-san, what is this?" Ryota asked and Sota immediately went to his side and hid behind him.  
  
"Ryota, Sota, meet your future father." Their mother said and that's when Hokuto arrived. He just finished taking a shower and now, he heard the commotion at the living room.  
  
"Okaa-san, okaeri--" He suddenly stopped from drying his hair when he saw the man besides their mother.

* * *

Kazuma arrived at the room and saw Hokuto already there but just silent while sitting on his desk.  
  
"Ohayou." He greeted him but he just received a nod from him. He put down his bag at the side and approached him.  
  
"Doushitano?" He asked and Hokuto furrowed his brows before heaving a deep sigh.  
  
"Okaa-san brought a man at home last night." His eyes widened with what Hokuto said. All of them know that Hokuto's mother doesn't have any plan on having a boyfriend or getting married.  
  
"Why? Didn't she tell everyone that she doesn't want to have a boyfriend or get married?" He said and he took his chair and sat besides Hokuto. When he saw Takahide and Shogo arriving, he gestured for them to come quick.  
  
"What happened?" Takahide mouthed as they gathered around Hokuto. The last one to arrive is Makoto and Itsuki.  
  
"When she came home last night from other country, we saw her with the man. She said that she met him while she is working in a hotel." Hokuto started to tell what happened last night. He can't even forget how mad his Ryota-nii.

"She even told that it is love at first sight." Hokuto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
"And then? I'm sure Ryota-san is mad about it." Makoto said and Hokuto nodded about it.  
  
"After the dinner last night, Okaa-san talked to him but they ended up fighting. The man tried to explain his side but Ryota-nii didn't let him explain because Okaa-san promised to us that she will never get married. She just broke her promise to us." He just patted his shoulder but Itsuki suddenly spoke.  
  
"Love will come at an unexpected moment." Itsuki said before going back to his desk. Hokuto just stared at him while Makoto looked at Kazuma secretly.


	5. Chapter 5

Itsuki gave the money to the lady at the cafeteria as he received yakisoba pan and orange juice. He didn't bother to prepare lunch since he is living alone in his apartment. His parents are just sending him money every month for his apartment rent and his food expenses. The apartment is just a few minutes walk from school, so he doesn't need to ask more money for transportation.  
  
"Itsuki-senpai." A female freshman suddenly called him and he looked at her.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked and he nodded his head before looking at his friends.  
  
With their curiosity, they followed the two at the school garden and hid themselves behind the bushes.  
  
"Senpai, please accept this." The girl said and gave him a pink envelope with his name written on it.  
  
"What is this?" He asked to make sure if it is a love letter or what.  
  
"My confession, senpai." The girl answered and they almost jumped on them just to see and read the love letter for Itsuki.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't accept this. Please give your attention to anyone else who deserves it." This made the girl cry. Students around them started to talk about him and after that incident, students started to call him Ice Prince.  
  
Even though he is considered as Ice Prince, many girls are still confessing to him but ending up being rejected.  
  
"Itsuki, why do you keep on rejecting the girls?" Shogo asked one time that they are at the rooftop and having lunch.  
  
"I don't deserve their attention." He simply answered while eating.  
  
"Seriously? Just because of that? Maybe you like someone else already." Kazuma said but he just shrugged his shoulders and quickly finished his food.  
  
"How come he likes someone else when we are not even seeing him being close to any girls?" Hokuto asked and they agreed about it. They haven't seen him being close to any girls.  
  
"Anyways, Auntie is still there, Hoku-chan?" Takahide asked and Hokuto nodded his head.  
  
"Okaa-san will go back to work next week and the man is still with us. They are doing their best to make us accept their relationship." Hokuto said but then, Ryota suddenly came.  
  
"Ryota-nii, doushitano?" He noticed that Ryota is staring at him, so he stared back as well.  
  
"Someone is looking for your friend." Ryota said and another figure showed up.  
  
"Aniki." Itsuki quickly stood up and the man smiled at him.  
  
"You are not answering my calls, so I went here instead." The man said and Itsuki approached him as he realized that he left his phone at the room.  
  
"I left my phone in my bag." He said but before he walk out of the rooftop, he looked at Ryota once more and bowed his head as a thank you.  
  
"Arigatou, Ryota-kun." The man smiled at Ryota and they left already. Ryota smiled and walked towards them.  
  
"Are you all free this Saturday? Okaa-san will leave for work this Sunday, so I'm planning to cook some food for all of us." Ryota said and they quickly agreed. Hokuto smiled widely as he reminded himself to invite Itsuki later.

* * *

"Aniki, what brings you here?" Itsuki and his brother, Takanori are currently walking at the hallway, stealing attention from the students around.  
  
"You sent me the message, desho?" He stopped from walking and he nodded his head while smiling but his smile disappeared quickly.  
  
"But that person doesn't remember me, Aniki." He said and looked down. Until now, he doesn't know what he will do when Hokuto is around.  
  
"If you really love that person, you should do things for him to notice you." Takanori said while patting his shoulder.  
  
A few months before he go to Tokyo, he confessed to his brother that he prefer men more than women. This made the two closer to each other. When he got home that day, he quickly messaged his brother that he finally found Hokuto.  
  
Takanori quickly decided to look for a work in Tokyo after receiving that message. After some weeks, he is scouted to be a model for some clothing brands. He accepted the offer and now, he will live together with Itsuki.  
  
"Anyways, we will move to a bigger apartment." Takanori said and he raised his brows.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked and Takanori got a photo from his pocket. A few weeks from now, his first ever photoshoot will be released.  
  
"I got a work already. The management knows that I have a brother here and they let me live with you instead of getting a new apartment for me." Takanori said with a smile.  
  
"But I need it near here. I don't want to spend money for transportation." He said and they started to walk again.  
  
"Of course. Tomorrow, I will look for it. For now, I'll stay in your apartment." Takanori's smile got wider as he already knows what will happen later.  
  
"Wakatta. Go home already. They keep on staring at you." He said and he gave the apartment keys to him. After that, he walked his brother to the school entrance. Seeing his luggage besides the school guard, he can't help but to shake his head.

* * *

Classes are now finished and Hokuto immediately approached Itsuki to invite him this Saturday. Itsuki accepted the invitation and he smiled widely.  
  
"I will expect you this Saturday, then. The man earlier, is it your brother?" He asked him and he nodded.  
  
"Aniki just arrived here at Tokyo. He went here to get my apartment keys." Itsuki looked at him when he noticed that they are the only ones left in the room. Their friends have some things to attend to, so he have no one to walk home with today.  
  
"Do you want to go to my apartment? It is still early and I don't have anything to do." He blinked his eyes a few times before nodding. Somehow, this made him so happy. He is not even sure if he is the first one who will visit Itsuki's apartment.  
  
Itsuki pressed the doorbell and waited for his brother to open the door since he doesn't have spare keys. After some seconds, the door went open.  
  
"Oh. You brought a friend." Takanori smiled widely and looked at Itsuki intently. He bowed his head and smiled when he saw Itsuki's brother.  
  
"Hai. I'm Yoshino Hokuto. I'm Itsuki-kun's classmate and friend. Yoroshiku." He said as they went inside the apartment. He looked around and saw that it is a large one. He is sure that this apartment is an expensive one since the furniture are classy.  
  
"So, you are Hokuto." Takanori said and Itsuki glared at his brother. He looked at Itsuki and blinked his eyes.  
  
"Eh? What is it?" Hokuto asked and Takanori laughed and led him to the living room.  
  
"I'm just teasing Icchan." Itsuki glared more at his brother when he called him by his nickname.  
  
"Icchan? Can I call you Icchan, too? Then, you can call me Hoku-chan." He tugged Itsuki's arm gently and looked at him with that innocent but cute face.  
  
"Hai. But you can only call me that when we are alone." Itsuki said and he froze when he felt a hug from him.  
  
"Yatta!" He is too happy with this relationship improvement he have with Itsuki but little did he know, Itsuki's heart is beating so fast as if it want to get out of his chest already.  
  
"Do you want some spaghetti, Hoku-chan? I cooked some earlier." Takanori decided to interrupt them since he knows that if he will not do it, Itsuki might turn into stone.  
  
"Hai!" He released Itsuki from his hug and Itsuki heaved a sigh of relief. He put down his bag on the couch and brought him to the dining area.  
  
"Do you want orange juice?" Itsuki asked and he nodded. He is still looking around when Itsuki gave his brother a look. Takanori just smirked at him and for sure, he will tease him later when Hokuto go home already.

* * *

"Icchan~ Icchan~" Takanori started to tease his little brother while they are cleaning the kitchen.  
  
"Aniki, stop that." Itsuki glared at him as he is already done washing the dishes. Hokuto already went home some minutes ago.  
  
"You are so in love, Icchan. I saw that hug." Takanori said and he started to chase him around. He can't help but to smile since he can still feel the hug that Hokuto gave to him.  
  
Days passed by and it is already Saturday. He will need to prepare already since he will go to Hokuto's house later before lunch.  
  
"Aniki, I will not eat lunch here today." He said while choosing some clothes that he will wear later.  
  
"You will have a date with your boyfriend?" Takanori asked and he furrowed his brows.  
  
"Boyfriend? Who is my boyfriend?" He asked while wearing a stripped white polo shirt.  
  
"Who else? Of course, Hoku-chan." Takanori said and he picked up a plain black shirt.  
  
"Wear this instead." He got the black shirt from his brother and took off the stripped white polo shirt he wore earlier.

* * *

"Ojamashimasu." Itsuki bowed his head when he finally arrived at Hokuto's house. Sota welcomed him since Hokuto is still at the kitchen and preparing the food that Ryota cooked.  
  
"Itsuki-nii is already here." Sota said and he noticed that some of Sota's friends are also there.  
  
The house is big enough to accommodate them all. When he arrived at the living room, he saw Hokuto coming out from the kitchen. He immediately noticed that they are both wearing plain black shirt.  
  
After a short while, Hokuto's mother invited them all at the dining area to eat already but before he can walk to the dining area, Hokuto pulled him to his room.  
  
"Chotto." He protested but Hokuto told him to keep quiet. He looked down and stared at Hokuto's hand around his wrist.  
  
In just a snap, he found himself inside Hokuto's room. Hokuto turned on the lights and quickly rummaged his drawer. He just watched him look for something.  
  
"Ah, I finally found it." Hokuto suddenly said and then, he closed the drawer. He raised his brows when Hokuto gave him a bracelet.  
  
"Is this for what?" He asked but he wore it on his wrist.  
  
"Friendship bracelet. I also have one." Hokuto smiled at him and showed to him the same bracelet around his wrist. He smiled and stared at the bracelet on his wrist.  
  
"Arigatou. I will always wear this." He said and he can't help but fall in love with Hokuto once again. Now, he is wishing that his smiles are just for him.  
  
"Let's go now." Hokuto said but he quickly stopped him from going out of the room. He closed the door for a moment and stared at him.  
  
"Doushitano?" Hokuto asked while staring back at him. He jolted a bit when he suddenly felt his palm on his forehead.  
  
"Are you not feeling well?" Hokuto asked once more but definitely, his heart is not feeling well. It is beating so fast.  
  
"I'm fine." He asked and Hokuto sighed in relief. He swallowed a lump of saliva, gathering some courage.  
  
"Hokuto." He called him and for the first time in this lifetime, he felt his soft lips against his.


	6. Chapter 6

Hokuto's eyes widened but he can't move his body. It feels like he got paralyzed when he felt Itsuki's lips on his. The kiss lasted for some seconds and he can't believe that his first kiss will be Itsuki. He slowly touched his lips with his fingers but he can clearly hear his heart pounding loudly inside his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry for startling you." Itsuki said and he unconsciously shook his head.  
  
"It is my first time." He mumbled and then, he covered his lips with his hand. He fell down on his bed and Itsuki quickly supported him. While sitting on his bed, he felt Itsuki's head on his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't hide my feelings for you anymore." Itsuki whispered while kneeling down in front of him. He unconsciously placed his hand on his head and gently caressed his hair.  
  
"Since when?" He asked and he still can't believe what just happened. He tried to calm his heart down but it keeps on pounding loudly.  
  
"Since the day I met you." Itsuki said but he can't tell him that he met him in their past lifetime. For sure, he will not believe him.  
  
"That short period of time?" He asked and Itsuki nodded his head.  
  
"It is love at first sight. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything but please, don't avoid me. I don't know what will I do if you decided to avoid me." He gently cupped Itsuki's cheeks and smiled at him.  
  
"I will not avoid you but please, give me time to accept everything that you said to me. Am I the reason why you keep on rejecting the girls who confessed to you?" He asked and Itsuki nodded, staring up at him.  
  
He can't help but to chuckle with what just happened and also, he can't believe that his first kiss will be Itsuki. He also did not expect that he will be the reason why Itsuki keeps on rejecting the girls around him. He can't believe what just happened.  
  
Yes, same sex relationships are now accepted by the society but still, he felt scared that after this, he might lose Itsuki. He doesn't want to lose a friend. He remembered that one time, Makoto confessed to him that he likes Kazuma. It is a secret between them since Makoto doesn't want to lose his friendship with Kazuma.  
  
"Hoku-nii! Okaa-san is looking for you and Itsuki-nii!" They suddenly heard a knock from outside, knowing that it is Sota.  
  
"Hai. We will go there already." He said and then, they stood up already. He turned off the lights but then, Itsuki suddenly pinned him on the wall and kissed his lips once again.  
  
This time, he closed his eyes and let the taller one lead the kiss. He felt Itsuki's arms around his waist as their bodies are pressed against each other. Somehow, he felt goosebumps now that they are having this kind of skinship. He gripped on his shirt gently when he felt his tongue trying to invade his mouth. He parted his lips a bit and this gave Itsuki a chance to push his tongue inside his mouth.  
  
He is catching his breath after breaking the kiss. He can even feel his cheeks burning. He buried his face on Itsuki's chest and he found his scent so addictive. How come Itsuki is affecting his life too much?  
  
"Icchan, you're making me feel weak." He mumbled and he gripped on his shirt tighter. Before he released himself from Itsuki's hug, he felt a kiss on his head.  
  
"Icchan, let's go back there now." He mumbled once more and Itsuki finally released him from his hug.  
  
Itsuki is the first to go out of the room. He can feel his heart pounding loudly, so he calmed himself down before following Itsuki out of the room. When he arrived at the dining area, he saw Itsuki with their friends and acting like nothing happened between them.  
  
"What took you so long?" His mother asked and he smiled when she gave him a plate of pasta.  
  
"I had a hard time finding the bracelets I bought some months ago. I gave one to Itsuki-kun." He said and showed the bracelet to his mother.  
  
"So, all of you have the bracelets now? It is cute. Teenagers nowadays are so cute." He chuckled on what his mother said and he went to his friends to start eating already.  
  
The only vacant spot is besides Itsuki. He hesitated to take a seat there but at the end, he sat besides him. Ryota noticed the agitated actions of his brother, so he reminded himself that he will talk to Itsuki one of these days. He needs to confirm if his hunch is right.  
  
Hours had passed and they decided to go home since it is almost evening already. The last one to leave is Itsuki. Of course, he made sure that Itsuki will be able to go home safely. When he went back inside the house, he quickly helped them cleaning the house.

* * *

It is already winter break. They are now planning where they will go before they spend their time with their families and they ended up with onsen. They will go to onsen this weekend already and now, what they all need to do is to wait and prepare for it.  
  
Hokuto is looking outside from the window since they are now on their way to Yamagata. They decided to ride the bus and it will four hours of trip. It just looks like they rented the whole bus because they are so noisy like those kids who will have their first time school trip.  
  
He looked at the guy besides him but he quickly looked away and closed his eyes to take a short nap. Itsuki noticed this, so he gently grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Of course, he covered it with the hem of his jacket, so that no one will see it. This simple gesture made his heart beat so fast once again. The warmth of Itsuki's hand made him feel comfortable. He can't deny that he is loving this secret moment with him.  
  
Soon, he started to feel sleepy. He yawned and Itsuki sat closer to him so that he can rest his head on his shoulder. He didn't let go of his hand until he finally fell asleep. Throughout the trip, Itsuki didn't sleep. He made sure that Hokuto will have a good nap during the trip to Yamagata.  
  
At last, they arrived at Yamagata. Itsuki gently tapped his shoulder and this made him wake up. He looked around and saw everyone going out of the bus already. Itsuki let his hand go and got their luggage. He took his luggage from him and smiled at him.  
  
"It is so cold. I want to dip myself in the onsen already." He said as they walked inside the onsen ryokan. They already have reservations, so all they need to do is to know the rooms where they will stay for two nights.  
  
They reserved two large rooms, so they decided to have two groups. They are 16, so each group have 8 persons. Right after they put their luggage down, they quickly changed their clothes into yukata.  
  
Definitely, Itsuki remembered those times when they only wear yukatas during Edo Period. Seeing Hokuto wearing a yukata makes him feel like they went back to their past lifetime.  
  
"Do I look good with this yukata?" He asked Itsuki after wearing his yukata.  
  
"Of course." Itsuki smiled at him and this made him smile as well. Kazuma noticed this closeness between the two, so when they are on their way to the onsen already, he pulled Hokuto to him and squinted his eyes.  
  
"Are you and Itsuki-kun dating?" Kazuma whispered to him and he quickly shook his head.  
  
"You looked like a couple earlier." Kazuma raised his brow while looking at him.  
  
"He confessed but I'm still not sure with my feelings." He whispered and his cheeks started to heat up. He can't deny that he is already falling in love with the Ice Prince.  
  
"Let's talk about this later." Kazuma said while still looking at him suspiciously and he just nodded his head while biting his lower lip.  
  
After spending some time at onsen, they decided to have dinner. They still can't drink, so they decided to play truth or dare. Everyone is having fun until Makoto chose truth. Shohei asked him who is the person he loves the most and of course, family is exempted from the answer.  
  
"Kazuma. I love Kazuma, not as a friend or a bestfriend but for who he is." This made everyone silent. No one dared to speak but then, Kazuma stood up and left them.  
  
"Chotto, Kazuma." He quickly followed Kazuma. Same as Makoto and Itsuki. The others followed them as well but when Makoto and Itsuki found the two, they saw Kazuma crying while hugging Hokuto.  
  
"I'm scared. I'm scared of losing him." Those were the words that escaped from Kazuma's lips. He looked at Makoto and Itsuki while comforting their friend.  
  
"Leave us alone for a while." He said and Itsuki pulled Makoto back to the room. He supported Kazuma on going to a quiet place where they can talk privately.  
  
"I'm here to help you if you need it, Kazuma." He wiped Kazuma's tears and gently caressed his hair. He can't help but to feel sad for Makoto. He knows he loves Kazuma but here is Kazuma, scared of accepting Makoto's love for him.  
  
"I'm scared that one day, if I accepted him and his love and then, we break up, I will totally lose him. I'm scared that it will happen to us. I don't want to lose him. He is so important to me." Kazuma said between his sobs.

"Kazuma, you and Mako-chan should talk. How he will know what you really feel if you will avoid him? I'm sure that he doesn't want to lose you either." He said but this made Kazuma cry more. He just heaved a light sigh as he doesn't know what to do with his two friends.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kazuma is already sleeping in our room." Hokuto said when he came back to others. He sat down besides Itsuki and saw that they have some packs of beers. He raised a brow when their older friends are already drinking but he glared when he saw Itsuki drinking.  
  
"Just one can." Itsuki mumbled and he quickly finished his can of beer. After that, he didn't touch any more cans of beer.  
  
"Mako-chan, you should go to Kazuma. Just don't wake him up." He said to Makoto who has his head down since that confession. He gently patted his back and Makoto stood up already to go to their room. He is supposed to sleep next to Kazuma but because of what happened, he asked Hokuto to exchange futons with him.  
  
Since most of their friends are busy drinking and playing card, the two sneaked out of the room and decided to go to the onsen. They chose the outdoor ones and when they arrived there, there are only few people around.  
  
"I wonder what will happen to the two." He mumbled as they are already dipping their bodies to the onsen.  
  
"Don't worry about them too much. They are already grown ups." Itsuki said and he just nodded his head. He has a point. They are no longer kids. After this school year, it will be their last year in high school already.  
  
After some time, they are the only ones remaining at the onsen. He felt Itsuki's arms around his waist, so he looked at him and raised both of his brows. His warm hands touched his cheeks and he leaned his face closer to his.  
  
"What about us?" Itsuki whispered and he just smiled at him. He lightly brushed his lips against his with his eyes closed.  
  
"Don''t confuse me with your actions, Hokuto." When Itsuki said those words, he immediately opened his eyes and his head started to hurt.  
  
"Hokuto, what's wrong?" Itsuki started to panic when he saw Hokuto whimpering in pain. He gripped on his hair tightly and shut his eyes closed as voices started to fill his mind.  
  
 ** _'Don't confuse me with your actions, Hokuto. I'm starting to hope that you will accept my proposal.'_**  
  
 ** _'It is a yes, Itsuki. I'm accepting your proposal.'_**  
  
 ** _'I will take care of your son well, Aoyama-sama.'_**  
  
 ** _'Hokuto is my youngest son. I will entrust him to you but you two will only have the wedding ceremony when he turned eighteen. He is only sixteen and he needs to go back to studying before he can get married.'_**  
  
 ** _'Hai, wakarimashita. I am more than willing to wait for Hokuto.'_**  
  
"It hurts. My head hurts so much." He kept on whimpering in pain until he muttered those two words.  
  
"Itsuki-sama.." He muttered and Itsuki's eyes widened. His tears automatically fell down from his eyes when he heard those from Hokuto.

* * *

Hokuto slowly opened his eyes and realized that they are still in the onsen. He looked at Itsuki and noticed his puffy eyes. His head is still painful but it is tolerable. He gently cupped his cheeks and made Itsuki look at him.  
  
"What happened to me? Did you cry?" He mumbled but Itsuki shook his head. He gently rested his forehead on his and closed his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to lose you, Hokuto." Itsuki whispered and he noticed the shakiness of his voice. Something happened but Itsuki doesn't want to tell him.  
  
"What happened, Icchan? Tell me." He asked once more but Itsuki shook his head again.  
  
"You will not believe me if I tell you." He can feel that Itsuki is hiding something from him. He can't remember what happened to him before he lose his consciousness because of the headache.  
  
"I want to know, Icchan. Please?" He stared at his eyes before Itsuki finally nodded.  
  
"Let's go back inside first." Itsuki said and they quickly went back inside and dried themselves before wearing their yukata again.  
  
It is almost midnight when they arrived at the quiet place where he talked with Kazuma earlier. For sure, people are already asleep. Most of their friends are already drunk and they are sure that the younger ones helped the older ones to go to their rooms.  
  
They sat down on the wooden bench as they watch the snow fall from the night sky. It is getting colder, so he sat closer to Itsuki to keep themselves warm.  
  
"Will you believe me when if I tell you that you are my husband in our last lifetime?" Itsuki suddenly said and he raised his brows when he heard this.  
  
"What do you mean? How can that happen?" He asked and then, Itsuki pulled out a very old paper from his yukata. The paper is so brittle that it can be ripped anytime if you are not being careful.  
  
"We got married last 1619. You were nineteen back then. I am so happy that you chose to marry me. It was the happiest day for me." Itsuki said as he showed the drawing on the paper.  
  
It is a portrait of them. Itsuki can't even forget that moment. Right after their wedding, he asked one of their servants to draw them. They even wrote something behind the portrait.  
  
"A love to last forever." Itsuki mumbled, flipping the paper carefully to show him their names written on it.  
  
"It is true. It even had our names." He smiled widely and then, he felt his tears falling down from his eyes.  
  
"It is all true. How did you find me?" He looked at Itsuki while crying silently. Now, he can feel how much Itsuki love him.  
  
"I looked for you since we were middle school. It took me years to find you. When I was still looking for you, I always wish to the stars to help me. I love you so much, Hokuto. Even if we are already in modern age, I still love you so much." His tears kept on falling and he nodded his head many times. Now, he knows why Itsuki asked him if he remember him the first day they met.  
  
"I'm sorry if I can't still remember you." He cried but Itsuki wiped his tears and gently kissed his lips. He slowly closed his eyes and finally kissed him back, knowing that this will be another chapter of their lives.

* * *

Winter break is now over and Itsuki is helping his brother to move their things to their new apartment. In their new apartment, both of them have their own rooms and each room is spacious enough for them to put all of their things.  
  
"Aniki, isn't this apartment too expensive?" He asked while placing down the boxes on the floor.  
  
"The rent is reasonable. Look. We have our own bedrooms. We even have our own bathroom inside the bedroom. And then, there is a veranda. There is also a kitchen and another bathroom for the guests. The living room is spacious. We also have a laundry room." Takanori said while pointing every part of the apartment.  
  
"But you will not be always here." He said and Takanori smiled widely, patting his shoulder gently.  
  
"Don't you like it? You will have enough time and privacy with your boyfriend." He glared at his brother as he already know what is he thinking.  
  
"Our relationship is still a secret." He said and he started to unpack his things.  
  
"But it doesn't mean you can't do it." Takanori's smile got wider and he threw a towel to his face but this didn't stop his brother from teasing him.  
  
"Aniki, we are still young to do it." He said while placing his clothes inside the closet.  
  
"Hai, hai." Takanori smiled at him and left to go to his own room and unpack his things.

* * *

Few days had passed and he suddenly received a message from his brother that he will not be able to go home for a week because of his work. It is still winter, so he decided to invite Hokuto to their new apartment.  
  
"Ojamashimasu." Hokuto smiled widely and he looked around, fascinated with the things around him.  
  
"Come in. Help yourself. Aniki is not around this time. He has work." He said and he went to the kitchen to prepare warm lemon tea for them.  
  
"Takanori-nii will not be home today?" Hokuto asked while taking off his shoes. He got one of the indoor slippers and wore it before walking to the living room.  
  
"For one week and also, we don't have classes for a week, desho?" He asked and placed down the cups of warm lemon tea on the coffee table.  
  
"Un. Should we go out for a vacation?" Hokuto asked and he got one of the cups.  
  
"I want to spend more time with you." He said and Hokuto immediately sat down besides him on the couch and snuggled on him.  
  
"Aren't we doing it now?" Hokuto asked with a smile and he looked down to see if he is wearing the necklace he gave to him a few weeks ago.  
  
"Not just that. I want more of you, Hokuto." He mumbled and he saw Hokuto staring at him seriously.  
  
"It will not hurt much, desho?" Hokuto asked and he stared back at him.  
  
"We will not know if we will not do it." He mumbled and then, he got the cup from him, placing it down back to the coffee table. He carried Hokuto in his arms and they went inside his room. He made sure that he locked the doors first before they started making love.  
  
A few moments later and they found themselves naked in the bed. He filled Hokuto's chest and shoulders with bite marks, telling him that he is already his territory.  
  
"Itsuki." Hokuto moaned softly while gently caressing his toned body. Sooner, he felt his lips against his and they started to make out as if they are hungry with each other.  
  
"Itsuki, I want you now." With Hokuto's soft but husky voice made him want him more. He took a pack of condom from his bedside drawer and opened it. He put it around his length and he started to enter Hokuto.  
  
He felt his nails digging his skin when he is slowly entering him. When he is fully inside him already, he started to move his hips in a slow pace. He is still finding his spot but after some thrusts, Hokuto started to moan softly with his eyes closed.  
  
"It feels so good." Hokuto moaned while biting his finger. He is breathing heavily, feeling his hole getting stretched with every thrust.  
  
Hokuto's body started to tremble because of pleasure and he slowly wrapped his legs around his hips. He kept on moaning Itsuki's name but it is getting louder since the pace is getting faster. He gripped on the bedsheets tightly and he watched Itsuki pleasure their bodies.  
  
"Itsuki." He moaned loudly and then, he wrapped his arms around his body. Hearing Itsuki's groans is making him harder. He reached for his own length and started to stroke it fast.  
  
Later, he is the first one to reach the climax and Itsuki followed. He moaned loudly as his fluids is covering his hand and some of it spurted on his abdomen and on Itsuki's stomach.  
  
"I love you, Itsuki." He mumbled while still feeling dizzy because of pleasure. He felt a kiss on his forehead and this made him smile before he lose his consciousness because of tiredness.


	8. Chapter 8

Hokuto slowly opened his eyes and realized that it is already night. He tried to move his body but he is feeling sore, especially his lower part of the body.  
  
"Baby." He mumbled when he felt Itsuki's arms around him.  
  
"Do you want to take a bath? What do you want to eat?" Itsuki asked as their naked bodies are covered with the blanket.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to eat?" He mumbled once again and then, he closed his eyes as he still feel tired.  
  
"I will cook some ramen for us. Are you okay with that?" He nodded his head and smiled while his eyes still closed.  
  
"Let's take a bath first and then, I will cook ramen." Itsuki said and he felt a kiss on his head.  
  
Itsuki stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom to fill the tub with warm water. He took one of the bath bombs and threw it to the tub filled with warm water. When he went back to the bedroom, he carried him in his arms and they dipped themselves in the tub.  
  
After taking the bath, Itsuki made him wear one of his clean shirts and also his boxer shorts. He is sitting on one of the bar stools in front of the kitchen counter while watching Itsuki cook ramen for them. He smiled widely at the idea of them living together. Itsuki saw him smiling, so he smiled as well.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Itsuki asked while moving around the kitchen.  
  
"I just noticed that we look like one of those married couples." He said and he remembered that portrait that Itsuki showed him before.  
  
"We were married but not yet in this lifetime." Itsuki said and he nodded his head before resting his chin on his palm.  
  
"How did we got married that time?" He asked since he is already curious about their past lifetime. Until now, he can't still remember what happened to them during those times.  
  
"You were one of the heirs of Aoyama Household and I was the heir of Fujiwara Household. Until now, I'm a Fujiwara." Itsuki smiled and served two bowls of ramen in front of him.  
  
"So, I was Riku-san's brother. And then?" He took a pair of chopsticks from the side and clasped his hands before starting to eat.  
  
"We got married secretly. Our families knew it but since same sex relationship is not yet accepted that time, we still got married legally with the use of my father's power." He chuckled softly when he heard that. Itsuki took his seat at the bar stool besides him and started eating as well.  
  
"How did you manage to keep that paper?" He asked, referring to the portrait.  
  
"We were married for almost seventy years when your health started to fail. And then, one day, we both knew that it will be your last day. You told me that you want to spend your next lifetime with me. That was the last time you told me how much you love me. After you died, I asked one of the servants to make me a glass box. I put all the letters and our wedding rings in that glass box and made sure that the glass box is sealed tightly." Itsuki said and he stopped from eating.  
  
"Where is the glass box now?" He asked but then, he looked at the ring on his necklace. It is an antique diamond ring.  
  
"It is in my room. And that diamond ring was our engagement ring." Itsuki smiled at him and he can't help but to feel overwhelmed. It feels like he is living in a fantasy drama.  
  
"It feels like it is our fate to be together again." He smiled widely and they continued to eat the ramen.  
  
After eating and washing the dishes, they went back inside the bedroom and Itsuki got the glass box. Indeed, the letters and the wedding rings are there. Itsuki carefully took the lid off and he got the wedding rings. He stared at it while smiling and then, he took the smaller one and wore it on his finger.  
  
"It fits on my finger." Itsuki wore the remaining ring on his finger and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him from behind. His smile got wider, feeling so in love with his man.  
  
He turned his body around and wrapped his arms on Itsuki's nape. He stared at his face for some minutes while humming softly. Itsuki leaned his face closer and rested his forehead on his. He slowly closed his eyes and their lips touched.

* * *

The sun is already up when Itsuki opened his eyes. He turned his head to the side and realized that Hokuto is not there. The door got opened and Hokuto went in the bedroom. He sat up on the bed and he felt Hokuto's palms on his cheeks. He received little pecks from him and he pulled him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Hokuto got a polaroid camera and he started to take some photos of them together.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked and he buried his face on Hokuto's neck to hide.  
  
"Memories, baby." Hokuto chuckled and he took another photo. He used all the films he have and then, he placed all the photos on his study table.  
  
"What will you do with those?" He asked when he stood up and took his shirt off.  
  
"You will see later." Hokuto is busy with what he is doing, so he let him do what he want to do and went out of the bedroom to cook some food for them.  
  
An hour had passed and he finally finished preparing brunch. He served everything on the dining table and went back to the bedroom to call for him. He raised his brows when he entered the bedroom and saw the photos hanging on the wall with the help of wooden clips and string. Hokuto decorated his plain white wall with all of their photos.  
  
Hokuto wrapped his arms around his waist looked at him. He smiled widely and gently pecked his lips, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.  
  
"You sure know how to make me smile and fall in love with you all over again." He said and Hokuto let out a soft laugh.  
  
"I hope this will last forever." He kissed Hokuto's forehead and hugged him closer.

* * *

Time flies fast and it is already their last year in high school. Their relationship is still a secret but they are sure that their friends already know about it. Sooner or later, they will get busy with entrance examinations. Hokuto wants to study in Tokyo University while the others are still thinking if they will go back to their hometowns or they will stay in Tokyo.  
  
Most of the students are aiming for Tokyo University but not Itsuki. He wants to go back to Fukuoka and aim for Kyushu University. Hokuto learned about this when he saw Itsuki's registration form one time he went to his apartment but he is pretending he doesn't know about it.  
  
"Where do you want to study after this year?" He asked while writing some notes for their examinations next week.  
  
"I still don't know. Why do you ask?" He stopped from writing and stared at his boyfriend. This also made Itsuki stopped from writing.  
  
"I want to go for Tokyo U." He said but Itsuki just nodded his head and continued on writing.  
  
"You don't want to study here in Tokyo?" He asked once again, pouting his lips a bit.  
  
"I still don't know. Aniki will work outside the country for a year and I will be alone in this apartment if I will study here in Tokyo. We.. can still stay strong and in love with each other while we are not together in the same university, right?" When he heard this from Itsuki, he immediately stood up from his seat and hugged him tightly.  
  
"We can't still get married by law but we can get engaged. I want to make sure that you will still be mine until we finish our studies." Itsuki added and he nodded his head many times as his tears started to fall.  
  
He can't deny that he is so attached to Itsuki but at the same time, they need to grow up and make their relationship and love stronger. Itsuki is his first in everything and he is so scared to lose him.  
  
"We need to tell our relationship to our families and friends soon." He mumbled and Itsuki nodded, hugging him back tightly.

* * *

It is their graduation day and the couple decided to invite their families for a dinner in a restaurant. Their friends are the first one to know their relationship but they are dumbfounded when they told them that they already know about it.  
  
"Why you didn't tell me?" Hokuto puffed his cheeks while shaking Kazuma.  
  
"You didn't ask me." Kazuma laughed but he hugged him tightly and smiled widely. Kazuma hugged him back and smiled while looking at Makoto.  
  
"Let's ask someone to take a photo of us." Takuma said and looked for a student who can take their photo.  
  
"Sota! Come here! Take us a photo." He immediately called his brother who is walking with his friends. Sota heard his brother calling him, so he quickly took the camera from his Takuma-nii.  
  
"I'll take the photo now. Chiizu!" Sota took a few shots as they proudly showed their graduation diplomas.  
  
It is their last time to wear their high school uniform, so he carried his polaroid camera with him. He smiled widely while putting in the films he bought last week. After Sota left with his friends, the freshmen and sophomores started to approach them and give graduation gifts.  
  
He got a bunch since he has been a member and once an ace of the basketball club. Thankfully, one of the students gave him a small bag where he can put all the gifts he received. Before he can forget, he asked a student to take photos of him and Itsuki since their friends are busy talking to other students. He gave the polaroid camera to the student and gently pulled Itsuki closer to him.  
  
"Memories?" Itsuki asked and he nodded his head while smiling. He wrapped his arm around his waist while Itsuki placed his arm around his shoulders.

"Your fangirls will kill me if they learned that you are my boyfriend." He mumbled and Itsuki smirked at him. He raised his brows when he saw that smirk on his lips.  
  
"You're the one who have more fangirls than me." Itsuki said and the student called their attention since she will start taking photos already.  
  
"Please just keep on taking photos of us." He said to the student while smiling. The student nodded her head and took candid photos of them but then, he remembered their wedding rings.  
  
"Did you bring your ring?" He suddenly asked Itsuki. He took his wedding ring from his pocket and wore it.  
  
"I brought it. Should I wear it?" Itsuki asked and he nodded his head many times. He started to pout when his boyfriend is slow on taking the ring from his pocket.  
  
"Hurry up." He puffed his cheeks and finally, Itsuki wore the ring on his finger.  
  
"Hokuto." He looked at Itsuki and then, he felt his hand with the ring on his. His eyes widened when Itsuki kissed his lips in front of the students.  
  
Everyone gathered around them and starting taking photos with their phones. He slowly closed his eyes and kissed him back as they show to everyone the wedding rings around their fingers. Not just wedding rings but their wedding rings from their past lifetime. No one may believe them but they know to themselves that their love started hundreds of years ago.  
  
"I'm sorry, girls. The Ice Prince is already my boyfriend. He is off-limits from now on." He said to the girls whom he remember confessing to Itsuki. Everyone laughed at his remark but they started to congratulate to two about their relationship.  
  
"We need to prepare already for the family dinner. Do you want me to walk you home?" Itsuki asked but he shook his head. The student he asked earlier gave the polaroid camera and photos to him already.  
  
"Thank you so much." He smiled at the student. After that commotion, they decided to visit their room for the last time before going home. They went to the room where he first met Itsuki.  
  
"This was my desk and this was your desk." He said while pointing the desks they used during their second year. He sat down on his former seat and smiled widely.  
  
"Hokuto." He looked at Itsuki and he saw him sitting on his desk. He reached for his hand and held it tightly while smiling.  
  
"Let's get married soon." Itsuki said and he can't help but to get emotional. He nodded his head and tightened his grip on his hand.  
  
"I want to spend my whole lifetime with you, Itsuki." His tears started to fall. He chuckled softly, feeling like a crybaby that time.  
  
"I will spend my whole lifetime with you, Hokuto. My next lifetimes, I want to spend all of my lifetimes with you. Only with you." He started to cry more when he heard those from the man he loves the most.  
  
It seems impossible for most of the people but they will do everything just to be with each other. Itsuki took a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a diamond ring. It took him weeks before he can finally decide what design of the diamond ring he will buy for Hokuto and he ended up buying the same design of the engagement ring he gave to him during their past lifetime.  
  
"Icchan." He whispered while staring at the diamond ring in front of him. Itsuki took the ring from the box and reached for his hand to wear it around his finger.  
  
"Let's get married, Hoku-chan." Itsuki smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
"In this lifetime, you are my first love." He chuckled softly and this made Itsuki chuckle as well. Indeed, Itsuki wished that he is Hokuto's first love during their past lifetime and now, his wish came true already.  
  
"I wonder if I will still be your first love in our next lifetime." He chuckled more and then, stood up, wiping his tears first before leaning his upper body to kiss Itsuki.  
  
Itsuki smiled widely and placed his hand on the back of his head, kissing him back but deeply. The kiss lasted for a minute and the two spent some minutes in the room, hugging and reminiscing their past.  
  
Their everlasting love from the past lifetime gave way for both of them to meet each other in this lifetime. No matter happens, their love is stronger than anything else, making both of them believe that promises can be fulfilled when you really love each other.  
  
It is not just about love but also about their faith and trust that they have. It may sound absurd but this is not yet the end of their eternal love. As long as they are living under the same sky, nothing can stop them from loving each other.


End file.
